Wolfblood season 3
by snazyabby
Summary: Set after season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I am so excited for season 3 of Wolfblood :) If anyone knows when it comes out please let me know :) I am obsessed with Rhydian and Maddy! I decided that I would write a fan fiction and see where it goes :)**

**Rhydian prov:**

4 weeks 3 days and 4 hours. That's how long it had been since she left. I can't stop thinking about her. I see her everywhere: school, home, forest, even in my dreams! I can't get away from her but it's the one thing that keeps me close to her. When I turn 18 I'm coming to look for her and I will find her and we can be together. I'd only just confessed my feelings for her and she had to leave.

Tom, Shannon and I try to keep going, it's just not the same without Maddy. I wonder what she's up to, if she's found anyone new, if she's got a.. got a.. boyfriend.

'Rhydian!' Shannon hissed at me.

I turned to look at her and she pointed to my hand. I hadn't realised it but I was gripping the side of the table so hard and my black veins were showing. I quickly let go of the table and tried to calm down.

'Thinking about Maddy again?' She whispered with sympathy.

All I could do was nod my head. I didn't want to think of what I had thought of again.

I was currently stuck in a boring History lesson. I hated learning about the past. We shouldn't be learning it we should be leaving and making it. I could see the three K's whispering and looking at me. I couldn't help it. I had to use my wolf hearing to listen in to what they were saying.

'He's even hotter when he's brooding.'

'Now Maddy's gone, one of us can date him!'

I tuned out. They were talking about the same old thing. I just wanted to go for a run in the forrest. I looked over at Yana and she nodded. I knew she was thinking the same thing as me. I tried to concentrate on what 's was saying. Something about battle or a war. Urggghh! It was soo frustrating! I wish I could have gone with her, but I knew they would have been in even more trouble. I was just glad that the next period was lunch.

I could see Shannon and Tom sneaking glances at me. I bet they were wondering if I'd go into wolf form or storm out of the classroom, or even have a mental breakdown. No need to worry about that, I knew that if I revealed myself I would have to leave and Maddy would never be able to find me. However it was getting frustrating. They were treating me like I was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. Yana was the only one who acted normal around me. She hadn't known Maddy as long but she still cared for her greatly but she did know me and knew what I'd want. Everyone was wondering why Maddy had left but only 4 people knew.

I was interrupted from my thoughts with the ringing of a bell.

Lunch.

**Please review and comment. I am looking for characters to use for the pack Maddy's in so please let me know :) **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hadn't realised that I had only posted one chapter for this fanfiction. In my head I'd done at least three :/**

**Sorry for how long this took to update I am going through my stories and updating them in order. So thank you for your patience with me :) Love you guys!**

**Special thanks too:**

**Wolf200- Thank you for your name suggestions! Did you watch season 3? What did you think of the ending :O?**

**Maddy Wolf- Thank you! What did you think of season 3? **

**Guest- Thank you and thank you for the suggestion! **

**lissieNightfury- Thank you!**

**noman- Thank you :)**

**Rose- I don't mean Maddy's true pack, I mean the pack she has to live with in Canada :) Thank you for correcting me with the name thing :) I think the K's add the comedy to the show even though in the newesy season they look a bit too old to be playing their characters ages :/**

**Saarah- Thank you! I will try ;)**

**WolfEssence- Thank you :) **

**Ellie- Thank you!**

**Skye121951- Thank you :) Hopefully you won't have to wait this long for the next update!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Maddy prov:**

I miss them everyday. I miss Shannon and how she obsessed over everything but was always trying to look out for everyone, especially those who she cared about. Jana and how she always put 100% into everything and would stop at nothing to protect those who she loved. Tom and his carefree attitude and how he is kind to everyone no matter who they are, and Rhydian I miss him the most. We were finally in a good place and then this had to happen. Sometimes I really really hate being a werewolf, always running and hiding whenever someone gets a glimpse into who and what we are. Mum and Dad don't understand, they found their mates and haven't had to go through the pain and struggle of being apart from the one you love.

**Jana Prov:**

I hated seeing him like this. It was killing him not being near her. I can see the sadness in his eyes and every time someone mentions her name. Tom, Shannon and I have to keep him going day to day otherwise he'll probably stop eating, talking, it's like nothing is important to him anymore.

**Tom Prov:**

We all walked into the lunch hall in silence. We kept on trying to get Rhydian to talk but he just looked like a lost puppy. I wanted to say or do something which would cheer him up but I knew the only thing that could cheer him up was the one thing he couldn't have Maddy.

**Maddy Prov:**

I can't even get a phone in order to call my friends because it is too expensive according to my parents. However as my birthday is coming up soon I'm hoping that they will allow me to go home for a couple of weeks.

I haven't bought this idea up to them yet as we're still settling in to this new pack. I don't want to be part of any 'new' pack, I wan't my old pack with my friends and Rhydian. I want things to go back to the way they were.

Mum says that if thinks calm down we could go home soon, but I'm not sure if she actually means it or if she is doing it to keep me quiet for a while.

I had already unpacked and hung the pictures that Rhydian drew of us together as wolves and as humans, and had to wipe a tear that escaped my eye.

'Maddy' my mum called walking into my room with a letter in hand.

'We need to talk.' she said as she sat on my bed.

**I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to at least give you guys something to look forward to :) Remember to comment what you guys thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

W.B chapter 3

Hello! I'm back! Since it is Summer it means I have more free time, however I don't want to say that there will be a new update each week because for some reason I can only write properly when I'm in the mood, which now unfortunately happens rarely and lasts a day, but I'm hoping that I will be able to write a chapter a week, and am now going to put it in my calendar. I have seven stories on the go, and have decided that I will update each week on a set day, depending on the story! You guys have got to hold me to it, otherwise I won't do it.

Special thanks to:

Guest

gamergirl11111

11

Sasukechic

thismeansthatihavenothingtodo

thesus31

wolfbloodover6903

**Maddy prov:**

Just as I was going to go to bed, my mum walked in with a serious look. She told me she needed to talk. I was suddenly on edge, she was either going to tell me we were moving back, or that we have to move.

She handed me the letter, and I could see Rhydian's scrawly handwriting. I instantly made a grab for the letter.

'Mum, give me that letter!' I growled, I could start to feel my wolf come out.

I made another grab for the letter and this time I succeeded. My mum laughed as she exited my room. I hastily opened the letter and two pieces of paper fell out onto my bed. The first one I opened contained a drawing with a picture clipped to the corner of it, it was a picture of the four of them; Rhydian, Shannon, Tom and Jana. Rhydian had drawn the picture, I couldn't help but feel that I wasn't there with everyone and that I wasn't able to be in the drawing, but I knew that it was Rhydian's way of letting me know that they were all doing ok. Along with the picture was a letter.

Maddy,

I miss you so much. Everyone's Ok here.

Shannon is still singing, she's going to be singing at the school concert, you should see her now the stage fright's gone. I can't help but feel that you were the one who helped her get over it.

Tom's still playing football, He could be captain if he carries on the way he's playing, imagine seeing Jimmy's face if he became the second in command haha. Jana is becoming more and more like a leader with every passing day.

And me…. well i miss you everyday Mads, the threat has gone, please come back. It is driving me made not being able to see you everyday and talk to you. I don't even have your number to ring you, just to hear your voice. Mad's please come home. I don't know if this letter will every reach you or that you haven't already moved on, hopefully not with another guy. I swear if I find out you've got yourself a boyfriend, I will buy a ticket to see you just to rip his face off.

Please write back, it's killing me not knowing if you're Ok

All my love,

Rhydian xxx

I wiped away a tear that was already rolling down my cheek. I got up and hung both the pictures on my wall, next to the ones he'd drawn of us as wolves. I grabbed a piece of paper and began my attempt at writing back. I had tried so many times to write this letter, but no matter how many I write, none of them seem to fit or I could never find the right words.

Rhydian,

I miss you all so much. It's so good to hear everyone's doing well. Tell Shannon congratulations and I look forward to seeing a video online of her. Let Tom know that I say to keep on going, and just imagine beating Jimmy once and for all. Jana, I knew that she had it in her, all she had to do was be herself and not let anyone change her. But most of all, I miss you so much, it sucks not being able to see you everyday and share our jokes.

Mum says that we might be able to move back soon, and if it takes over a year that I can come and visit. I'll keep you all updated about what happens. Its crazy here. I've got my own bedroom with a view over looking the lake. The nights our cold here, I'm having to use your jacket, it still smells like you and I feel like I'm back at home. I sometimes wake up and think that I'm back home and I feel so happy. Dad says that I'm going to have to start school here if we get no news by next week. No one can compare to you guys, you are my one and only pack.

On the plus side there are loads of forests here so runnings always good, their house is secluded so they don't have to have a makeshift den in their basement like we did, they can just run in the wild and be free.

Maybe some day you can come visit.

All my love and wishes,

Maddy xxx

I realised that I didn't have any envelopes nor did I have stamps, I'd have to ask mum or dad to buy some tomorrow. Unfortunately we weren't within walking distance to any shops. It was at least half an hour drive. Meaning that I would probably have to go with them and post it there, other wise I would have to wait an extra week, and knowing me I wouldn't send it as I wouldn't think that it was perfect.

Even though I was proud of my friends, I couldn't help but feel jealous. They were all living their lives, and here I was, basically not moving forward. There was nothing to do here, I'd spent basically each day either in my room or in front of the telly.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for how late it was! Remember to remind me to update! Also let me know what you think by reviewing :) **


End file.
